Patent Literature 1 discloses a background art of this technical field. Patent Literature 1 describes a scroll fluid machine using a pin crank as a rotation prevention mechanism, in which the pin crank is fitted into a bearing housing with a gap larger than normal gap therebetween, and is supported with an elastic body having a large frictional force, such as rubber, interposed therebetween.